El comienzo de algo nuevo
by Sakurith
Summary: spineli siente confucion al no saber lo que siente por tj ¿sera el comienzo de algo nuevo? COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**Dulce Beso**

**Capitulo 1**

**Qué fue lo que pasó aquella vez...**

**Aquella vez que teníamos dudas de que era besar...**

**Gus: crees que besando a alguien ¿cambiaremos?**

**Mikey: no lo sé amigo ¡tengo miedo¡**

**Gretchell: tenemos que hacer una investigación y para estar seguros de nuestra investigación deberá ser uno de nosotros...**

**Y ese fue el momento que...**

**Spineli: no puede ser me tocó Tj.¡¡**

**TJ: me tocó spinely...**

**En aquel momento pensé que seria desagradable, destroce , empuje cosas en mi cuarto , fingiendo como si me desagradara pero la verdad...creo que lo estoy dudando.. un lado de mi quería hacerlo, pero el otro lado tenia miedo ya no sabia como me sentía al respecto..**

**Y ese día llegó.. todos estaban presentes, fue algo vergonzoso pero sin embargo decidimos darnos el beso, en ese momento...**

**Suena raro decirlo en especial una persona ruda como yo, pero empecé a ver flores y corazones mientras lo besaba, no puedo creer lo que lo hice..(rayos me escucho cursi¡¡ -///-)**

**Al final del beso decido negarlo totalmente como si no me aya gustado para nada, pero la verdad es que me gustó, y mucho. **

**Me pregunto ¿qué habrá sentido TJ al respecto?...**

**Gretchel: ¿Espinelli ¿ESPINELLI?¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡**

**Spineli: ah? ¿qué?**

**Gretchell: ¿te sientes bien espinelli?**

**Spineli: ¿a qué te refieres Gretchel?**

**Gretchel: lo que pasa es que te hable y no me contestabas y segunda tienes la cara roja ¿quieres que te tome la temperatura?**

**Spineli: ah..eh...no gracias, mejor vamos con los demás..**

**Mikey: OH delicia , OH exquisito postre, te admiro con la fragancia dulce panecito..**

**Gretchell: hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza**

**Veans: ¿Donde estaban?, se perdieron de los pastelillos.**

**Gretchen: fui a buscar a espinelli..(Se sienta en la mesa)**

**TJ: ¿Spineli? ¿estas bien?**

**Spineli: ¡eh!..Yo..--o no¡¡ por dios, que es ese latido tan fuerte que siento--**

**TJ: ¿Spineli? **

**Se levanta y va hacia espineli**

**TJ: te sientes bien? ¿Spineli?**

**Spineli: Yo...Tengo que irme... **

**Sale corriendo hacia la salida.**

**Gus: ¿qué le pasa a espinelli gretchen?**

**Gretchen: no lo se Gus, Cuando la fui a buscar estaba muy distraída..**

**Mickey: ¿creen que este deprimida con algo?**

**Vince: no lo creo mickey, espinelli no es de las que se deprime de repente..**

**Gus: ¿dónde esta TJ?**

**  
**

**Spineli: --soy una tonta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ Tonta¡¡ no debí haberme ido¡ RAYOS¡¡**

**TJ: Spineli ¿te encuentras bien?**

**Spineli: --Es Tj. maldición¡¡--**

**TJ: ¿estas enferma? ¿te sientes bien? ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?**

**Spineli: E..estoy bien. (dándole la espalda)**

**TJ: Spineli no creo que estés bien , saliste corriendo de repente...Spineli**

**La sujeta del brazo**

**YJ: ¿por qué no te a través a verme a la cara?**

**Spineli: --soy una estúpida¡¡--**

**Se suelta del brazo y sale corriendo**

**Tj.: Spineli.. porque..**

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 2

Soy una tonta , porque salí corriendo así? Soy una ridícula sin causa ¿qué pensarán los demás de mi?, ¿porqué siento este raro nerviosismo en mi cuerpo, en cuanto vi a TJ a los ojos sentí esta sensación rara que muy difícilmente podía controlar, ¿por qué aquella escena de un simple beso pasa y pasa en mi cabeza? ¿estoy enferma? ¿me estoy volviendo loca?...ya no lo se , pero se que hice el total ridículo en especial enfrente de él...

Se escucha la voz de su mama abrir la puerta principal

MamadeEspinelli: Hola TJ ¿cómo estas?

TJ: disculpe las molestias pero ¿está espinelli?

Espinelli: --no quiero ver a TJ ahora, primero tengo que analizar esta sensación, ya se¡¡ --

MamadeEspinelli: claro pasa... debe estar en su cuarto.

TJ: Gracias¡

Nota de Autora: jeje se preguntaran cómo es que una madre tiene la intención de dejar que un chico suba a la habitación de su hija en la noche?, pues la mamá de espinelli conoce muy bien a TJ , al cual le tiene mucha confianza , además no es la única vez que TJ ha subido a su cuarto ,ni modo que TJ sea un pervertido? nn¡¡.

Toca la puerta, pero al no ver respuesta decide entrar..

TJ: Espinelli?

La ve acostada en su cama y tapada sobre una frazada, se acerca lentamente hacia ella..

TJ: ¿estás despierta espinelli?

Espinelli:...

TJ: Debes estar cansada.

TJ se acerca a su cama, y de una manera inesperada le da un beso en la frente, después se va del cuarto...

Que..QUE..fue eso?, Acaso TJ me dio un beso? ¿por qué lo hizo?...¿por qué esta sensación se hizo cada vez mas fuerte mientras se acercaba...estoy confundida..

AL DIA SIGUIENTE...

Mamá de espinelli: espinelli¡¡ hora de levantarse

Espinelli: no voy a ir¡¡

Mamá de espinelli: claro que irás jovencita AHORA¡¡¡

EN CAMINO AL ESCUELA

Espinelli: --rayos¡¡ no quería venir hoy al escuela—

Levanta la mirada y a lo lejos ve a TJ acercándose..

Espinelli: TJ¡¡ -no puedo permitir que me vea , que cara le voy a hacer después lo de anoche--.

Espinelli corrió lo mas que pudo, pero desgraciadamente pierde el autobús nnu.

EN LA ESCUELA:

maestra GRONGLER: TJ

TJ: presente

Maestra Grongler: Gretchel

Gretchel. Aqui¡

Maestra Grongler: Espinelli…¿espinelli?

Maestra Grongler: ¿dónde esta espinelli?

Gretchel: no lo se maestra , supongo que debe estar enferma.

Maestra Grongler: vaya , eso es raro ya que espinelli nunca falta...

Espinelli: perdón por la tardanza maestra (agitada por correr mucho)

Maestra Grongler: Espinelli, llegas muy tarde al escuela

Espinelli: perdón maestra es que tenia un problema..

Maestra Grongler: ah está bien, mejor sientate...

Maestra finster: Espinelli llegas tarde al escuela, Te quedaras en el recreo limpiando los pupitres.

Espinelli: me parece bien finster..

Maestar finster: ¿qué? ¿estás de acuerdo? ¡vaya asta que alguien no se queja!.

Gus: escuchaste eso gretche?l, espinelli ni siquiera se defendió.

Gretchel: Tienes razón gus, creo que algo raro esta pasando aquí...

DESPUÉS..

RIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN

Maestra Grongler: ya terminó la clase , salgan al recreo...

TJ: Espinelli espera¡, tengo que decirte algo¡

Espinelli se va rápidamente del salón

TJ: espera espinelli (corre tras de ella)

Espinelli: --no puedo permitir que me siga—

Entra rápidamente y se esconde en un salón, y ve a TJ buscándola, pero por suerte el director prikli se lleva a TJ a la dirección...

Espinelli: --Gracias prikli me salvó la vida—

**Continuara...**


	3. Chapter 3

Espinelli limpiaba el salón, y los demás decidieron ir con ella.

Gretchel: espinelli ¿estás bien?

Mickey; OH querida amiga estábamos preocupados

Gus: ¿estás enferma?

Beans: responde espinelli ¿ya no quieres que seamos más amigos?

Espinelli: perdón por preocuparlos chicos, lo que pasa es que...es que...no me sentía bien.

Mickey: tal vez fueron los tacos de atún.

Espinelli: Eso no importa ahora , pero no piensen que no quiero su amistad.

Gus: que bueno.

Beans: me alegra escuchar eso ´¿vamos a jugar basket?

Espinelli: lo siento chicos, pero estoy castigada.

Beans: ¿por qué llegaste tarde espinelli?

Espinelli: bueno yo..yo me...quede dormida¡¡

Mickey: te quedaste dormida?

Espinelli: si , viendo un especial de lucha libra jeje –soy una mentirosa¡¡-- mejor váyanse ya o finster los descubrirá.

Beans: está bien ,nos vemos.

Gus: nos vemos después.

Espinelli se gira y sin darse cuenta dice en voz alta..

Espinelli: al menos me creyeron, primero tengo que solucionar mi problema..

Gretchell: ¿problema?

Espinelli: AHHHH¡¡ Gre..gretchel ¿qué haces aquí?

Gretchell: Estoy aquí porque estoy preocupada por ti espinelli, ayer actuaste muy raro, te ponen un castigo y ni siquiera te defiendes y ahora nos mientes a todos ¿qué pasa?

Espinelli: en verdad estoy bien Gretchel

Gretchell. Espinelli ¿no confías en mi?

Espinelli: no es eso es solo que...

Gretchell: recuerda que somos las mejores amigas espinelli, si necesitas algo sólo dímelo?.

Espinelli: Gra..gra ..cias gretch (responde con una voz temblorosa)

Gretchell: Escucha, hoy nos juntaremos todas y haremos una pijamada , estarán la chica gimnasta , la chica del columpio , la niña del maíz...¿te gustaría ir?

Espinelli: no lo sé...

Gretchel: vamos será divertido ¿si?

Espinelli: está bien.

Espinelli voltea y vio que TJ se dirigía al salón.

Espinelli: tengo que esconderme.

Gretchel: ¿Esconderte? ¿de qué?

Espinelli: Gretchel te prometo que te contaré, pero si TJ pregunta por mi dile que estoy en el patio , o en la cafetería

Gretchel: ¿Por qué tratas de evadir a TJ?

Espinelli: No ahí momento de explicarte por favor (agarra su mochila)

Gretchel: ¿ya te vas?

Espinelli: si. Te veo en tu casa a las 8:00 , adiós.

Salta de la ventana y se va corriendo.

Gretchel: ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

TJ: Gretchel ¿has visto a espinelli?

Gretchel: ¿espinelli?, así¡¡, la vi en...en...la cafetería¡

TJ: ok gracias...(se va corriendo)

EN LA SALIDA

Gus: espinelli se fue temprano otra vez.

Beans: ¿qué le sucede a esta chica?

Mickey: ¿tú sabes algo Gretchel?

Gretchel: lo siento , no tengo idea.

Gus: ¿tú que piensas TJ?

TJ: ...

Gus: TJ¡?

TJ: lo siento.. ¿qué decían?

Mickey: de la razón porque espinelli se fue.

TJ: no lo sé...

TJ sonaba triste , pero la que pudo notarlo era gretchel, acaso ¿algo habrá pasado entre ellos?...

Mientras el triste TJ pensaba ¿espinelli me odia? ¿le hice algo malo?, ¿porqué espinelli?, ¿porqué me evades de esta manera? Que no ves que yo..yo...

**CONTINUARA...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Espinelli llegó puntual a la fiesta de pijamas , en la cual estaban todas reunidas en la sala. **

**Chica del maíz: juguemos a algo¡¡ **

**Ashley A: me parece bien , yo haré una pregunta y todas deberán responder, la que no conteste le podremos un castigo ¿Aceptan? **

**Todas: Siiii¡¡ **

**Ashley A: la primera pregunta es... ¿Han besado a un chico?, tu primero ashley B... **

**Ashley B: fue en el kinder, no fue un beso de verdad , solo fue muy rápido. Ahora que conteste emmm..."Espinelli" **

**Espinelli: ¿EH? **

**Ashley B: contesta a la pregunta Espinelli ¿has besado a un chico? **

**Espinelli: Ah..yo...—maldición , estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta de la pregunta— **

**Ashley G: Osea , que no lo recuerdas...espinelli es la que tiene mas experiencia aquí.**

**Ashley C: Es cierto porque beso a TJ **

**Ashleys: ¡!!UYYYY ESCANDALO¡¡¡¡ **

**Espinelli: yo tengo que irme... **

**Espinelli salió de ese lugar, sorprendiendo a las demás , gretchel siguió a espinelli. **

**Gretchel: ¿espinelli? ¿qué te sucedió? **

**Espinelli: No nada , solo me aburrí del juego.**

**Gretchell: Espinelli me debes muchas explicaciones, no quiero escuchar que estas bien y que no es nada , sólo confía en mi quizás yo te pueda ayudar en algo.. **

**Espinelli: Gre..Gretchel yo...Estoy muy confundida **

**Gretchel: Confundida ¿con qué? **

**Espinelli: ¿recuerdas aquella vez que queríamos probar que efectos trae un beso? **

**Gretchel: si lo recuerdo bien, Tu y TJ fueron los que tuvieron que darse un beso para saber la investigación, y llegaron a la conclusión de que no les había gustado **

**Espinelli: la verdad es que aquella vez mentí gretchel.. **

**Gretchel: qué quieres decir espinelli? **

**Espinelli: la verdad es que ese beso me gustó... **

**Gretchel: te gustó? ¿por qué no lo dijiste? **

**Espinelli: acaso creías que lo iba a decir, para nada. **

**Gretchel: que pasó después? **

**Espinelli: Es que desde hace días me siento muy rara, siento que mi cuerpo está temblando y cuando veo a esa persona mi corazón late con fuerza que ni siquiera tengo el valor suficiente para míralo a los ojos. **

**Gretchel: ¿te refieres a TJ? **

**Espinelli: si. **

**Gretchel: ahora comprendo porque te escondías de él, y dime una cosa. Lo que sientes es igual que aquella vez que te gustaba MITCHELSON ¿ **

**Espinelli: Para nada, esto es algo demasiado fuerte que no me deja respirar y entre mis sueños me repite esa escena y cuando fue el jueves a mi casa... **

**Gretchel: Fue TJ a tu casa el jueves? ¿qué paso? **

**Espinelli: TJ fue a buscarme a mi cuarto pero yo fingí estar dormida él se acercó y...y..me dio un beso en la frente. **

**Gretchel: ¿TJ hizo eso? Ahora comprendo todo... **

**Espinelli: dímelo , ¿estoy enferma? ¿acaso odio a TJ? ¿Qué es?... **

**Gretchel: espinelli.. tu estas enamorada de TJ **

**Espinelli: (nerviosa) y..yo.. enamorada de TJ , Eso es ridículo...el y yo somos amigos, no puedo estar...enamorada. **

**Gretchel: Espinelli las pruebas son obvias, quieres a TJ mas como amigos, además empezaba a sospechar de ustedes, han sido amigos desde siempre y a pasar el tiempo empezó a nacer esa conexión, y ese mismo día del beso TJ se noto muy raro también. **

**Espinelli: OH genial , ahora que voy hacer?. **

**Gretchel: debes hablar con TJ **

**Espinelli. ¿Estás loca? No puedo decírselo que tal si él me rechaza o me quiere nada mas como amiga o por mi culpa ya no seamos amigos. **

**Gretchel: no lo sabrás hasta decírselo espinelli, además desde el miércoles has tenido muy preocupado a TJ **

**Espinelli: ¿qué? **

**Gretchel: escucha, el jueves cuando te fuiste TJ te siguió verdad? **

**Espinelli: si, pero..me fui. **

**Gretchel: cuando llegó TJ con nosotros se notaba sumamente triste, ni siquiera habló con alguien . Y hoy que te fuiste también se notaba muy triste. Espinelli no lo vez, estas lastimando a TJ. solo piénsalo...¿qué pensara TJ en este momento?. **

**Espinelli: no tenia idea, sin querer lo he estado lastimando , soy una tonta. **

**Gretchell: por eso necesitas hablar con TJ , Arreglar este mal entendido antes de que sea muy tarde. **

**Espinelli: s..si. **

**Gretchel: Te estaré apoyando espinelli. **

**Espinelli: Gracia Gretchel. Mañana hablaré con el. **

**Sólo espero que no sea muy tarde... **

**CONTINUARÁ...**


	5. Fin

**El día había llegado espinelli estaba súper nerviosa al entrar por las puertas del escuela, todos los alumnos empezaban a llegar excepto una persona, la maestra grongler entraba al salón para dar clases, tomaba lista a cada estudiante.. **

**Maestra. Grongler: TJ **

**Maestra Grongler: ¿dónde esta TJ? **

**En ese momento entró la señorita limón **

**Sra Limón: Maestra vengo a anunciarle que TJ , Se fue a... **

**Espinelli: ¿qué? ¿TJ se fue? **

**En ese momento espinelli sentía un fuerte dolor en el corazón, se sentía muy mal, que se levantó de la silla y se fue del salón, corrió hasta donde pudo que cayó cerca del parque del escuela. **

**Espinelli cada paso que daba se le salía una lagrima. **

**Spinelli: Soy una tonta¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ --soy una tonta, TJ se fue por mi culpa nunca lo volveré a ver?, TJ no me dejes que no ves que te quiero tanto?¡¡--**

**TJ: Spineli ¿porque lloras? **

**Spineli volteo a sus espaldas y ahí estaba TJ viéndola con una mirada preocupada. Spineli no le salía la voz.. **

**TJ: escucha espinelli, yo solo quiero pedirte disculpas.¿te hice algo malo? ¿por qué no te atreves a darme la cara? ¿por qué huyes de mi?...**

**La voz de TJ sonaba débil En ese momento se guardó un silencio **

**TJ: ahora lo entiendo..me odias verdad? **

**Spineli: ... **

**TJ: lo entiendo... **

**TJ se iba a marchar hasta que en su espalda sintió que alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza. **

**Spineli: yo...yo lo siento TJ, lamento haberte preocupado discúlpame¡¡ **

**TJ guardó silencio para escucharla **

**Spineli: no me lastimaste , ni me ofendiste...ni mucho menos yo llegaría a odiarte..porque yo..yo... **

**Espinelli suavemente fue separándose de TJ y con mucha dificultad y nerviosismo dijo: **

**Spineli: TJ, Tu...Me..!!ME GUSTAS MUCHO TJ¡¡ **

**Spineli: no podía verte a la cara porque empezaba a sentir esta sensación y yo...lo siento. **

**Spineli se da la vuela , cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, TJ la jala de la mano , abrazándola por detrás... **

**TJ: No huyas espinelli, no lo hagas. **

**TJ: Que gusto me da...Me da gusto que no me odies espinelli..y lo que me da mas gusto es... **

**TJ voltea a espinelli lentamente para quedar cara a cara y con unos ojos sinceros y dulces la cual TJ dice: **

**TJ: Que mis sentimientos por ti sean correspondidos **

**TJ lentamente sube su cabeza uniendo sus labios con los de ella, era un beso diferente al anterior este duró mas tiempo y era un beso sincero lleno de amor. Al separase ambos se dan una hermosa sonrisa.. **

**TJ: vamos espinelli , vayamos por un helado. **

**Spineli: pero TJ aun no terminan las clases **

**TJ: Que tal si nos tomamos el día libre (le guiña el ojo) **

**Spineli: n.n Me parece muy buena idea **

**TJ y Spineli se van sujetos de la mano , con una sonrisa en sus rostro. Mientras que Randal ve aquella escena, le cuenta a la maestra finster y se esparce el chisme por toda la escuela nnu, pero sin embargo es un final feliz. **

FIN


End file.
